Photos
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Karena setiap foto memiliki ceritanya sendiri.


Tittle :: Photo

Main cast :: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast ::

Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Annyeong... Mi kembali membawa fict selingan lagi,nih. dan lagi-lagi ini HaeHyuk. Mi cerita dikit ya, fict ini itu muncul setelah tadi Mi habis lihat-lihat lagi foto-foto Mi sama temen-temen Mi. nah, pas itu, kita jadi inget saat-saat pas ngambil foto itu. jadilah Mi menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah ff. hahaha.. :D

seperti biasa, **don't like don't read. no plagiat and bashing** :)

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**PHOTO**

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

"Kau benar-benar sudah ingat dengan yang kukatakan, kan?" tanya istriku yang paling cantik sekali lagi. Iya, aku sudah menikah, bahkan aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra berusia limabelas tahun. Istiku yang manis bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. Dan anakku yang tampan –tapi sengak– bernama Lee Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini, istriku harus pergi mengunjungi adiknya yang sedang hamil, Lee –Choi– Kibum. "Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Aku sudah mencatatnya." Kataku menenangkannya.

"Benar, sudah mencatatnya? Jangan lupa bangunkan Kyu dan bla... bla... bla..."

Nah, ini, salah satu kebisaan istriku, cerewet. Sama seperti ibuku. Aku mengecup pelan bibirnya dan ia diam. Aku segera menyuruhnya pergi agar tidak terlambat. Setelah Eunhyuk pergi, aku menutup pintu pagar dan kembali ke dalam rumah. Masih jam setengah tujuh, lebih baik aku membereskan rumah kemudian membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Aku mengambil keranjang cucian di dekat mesin cuci dan menuju kamar kami untuk mengambil pakaian kotor. Setelah dari kamarku, aku beralih ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, anak itu juga tidak akan dengar. Bahkan aku ragu, seandainya ada bom atom meledak di sampingnya, ia tetap tidak bangun. Aku membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Benar, kan, Kyuhyun masih meringkuk di kasurnya. Aku beralih pada keranjang pakaian di dekat lemari Kyuhyun. Saat aku sedang mengambil baju-baju Kyuhyun, aku mendengarnya mengigau.

"Sungmin noona.. saranghae... ne.. muuuach... nyam..nyam.."

Hening sesaat. Aku terlalu shock dengan pendengaranku. Dia memimpikan Sungmin, anak Yunho hyung dan Jae noona? Jadi Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin? Aku baru tahu. Kyuhyun kembali mengigau.

"Yunho appa, restui kami..."

Sekarang ia memimpikan meminta restu pada Yunho hyung. Haah.. aneh-aneh saja mimpi anak ini.

Aku keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju ke mesin cuci. Setelah memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci dan membiarkan mesin itu mencuci sendiri, aku beralih membereskan ruang tamu dan bagian rumah yang lain, kecuali dapur. Dapur urusan belakangan. Akan kubersihkan setelah sarapan saja.

Jam setengah delapan, pekerjaan ku membersihkan rumah baru selesai. Pakaian sudah siap dijemur. Tapi aku malas menjemurnya. Kusuruh Kyuhyun saja. Aku naik ke lantai dua dan membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bangun. Ayo bantu Appa!" kataku sambil mengguncang badannya. Tapi bukannya bangun, Kyuhyun malah membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, ayo cepat bangun. Mana mungkin Sungmin-ah mau pada namja yang malas bangun." Godaku. Mendengar nama Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadapku dan terbelalak. Apa anak ini akan marah padaku?

"Jeongmal, Appa?" tanyanya. Apanya yang 'jeongmal'?

"Benarkah Sungmin noona akan menyukaiku jika aku bangun sekarang?"

Jadi karena itu. "Kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah, aku bangun sekarang."

Kyuhyun melompat bangun dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ck, dasar anak muda. Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai ke bawah. Tentu saja tujuan pertama Kyuhyun adalah meja makan. Aku masuk ke ruang makan, tepat saat Kyuhyun membuka tudung saji.

"Appa, mana sarapan hari ini? Umma belum masak, ya?"

"Kau lupa, Umma mu pergi ke rumah Kibum ahjumma. Hari ini hanya ada kau dan aku di rumah. Dan Appa belum masak." Jelasku.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke tempat Kibum ahjumma saja." Kyuhyun berjalan pergi, tapi kutahan kerah kaos tidurnya. Enak saja pergi. Tugas rumah sudah menunggunya. Kuseret Kyuhyun ke keranjang cucian bersih dan menyuruhnya menjemur cucian itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?" tolaknya.

"Lakukan saja. Atau kau tidak dapat jatah sarapan dariku." Ancamku. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengangkat keranjang itu dan menuju ke taman belakang tempat kami biasa menjemur pakaian. Seperginya Kyuhyun, aku segera memasak.

Karena aku tidak terlalu pandai di dapur, jadi aku hanya membuat dua buah telur mata sapi, ramen, dan setangkup roti bakar selai untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah semua siap, aku bergegas ke taman belakang untuk melihat hasil kerja Kyuhyun. Ah, ternyata sudah selesai. Tapi kemana anak itu. Kucari ke sekeliling taman, ternyata dia sedang menggoda Sungmin di dekat tembok batas rumahku dan rumah Yunho hyung. Kudekati Kyuhyun.

"Noona, noona sudah sarapan belum? Aku belum sarapan, Noona. Aku lapar." Ujarnya dengan nada manja.

"Aku belum sarapan. Kalau kau lapar, minta Hyukkie ahjumma memasak untukmu." Jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Tapi Umma sedang pergi, Noona. Aku kesepian." Kyuhyun kembali merajuk. Kujewer telinga Kyuhyun sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan dan memegang tanganku.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat masuk. Sarapan ada di meja makan. Dan kau anggap apa aku ini? Seenaknya saja bilang kesepian. Cepat masuk sana!" kulepas jeweranku. Setelah kulepas, Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk ke rumah. Mungkin ia takut telinganya kujewer lagi. Aku beralih pada Sungmin.

"Apa Kyuhyun mengganggumu?" tanyaku pada gadis manis ini. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Anindeyo, Ahjusshi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aish, manisnya.

"Appa! Jangan coba merayunya! Ingat masih ada Umma!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah. Aish, anak ini.

"Cerewet! Cepat makan sarapanmu!" balasku. "Aku masuk dulu, Sungmin-ah. Annyeong."

* * *

Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Bahkan aku dan Kyuhyun sudah wangi sekarang. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya duduk di depan TV sambil menonton film. Tapi bukannya merasa senang, kami malah bosan. Bahkan film yang kami tonton tidak terasa sama sekali. Kyuhyun beranjak dan mengambil majalah di tumpukan samping TV. Entah karena tidak hati-hati, Kyuhyun malah menjatuhkan semua tumpukan itu sampai ke yang paling bawah.

"Astaga, Kyu. Hati-hati, dong. Aduh, berantakan, deh." Aku merapikan tumpukan itu kembali. Bukannya membantuku, Kyuhyun malah terlihat sedang memperhatikan sebuah album foto. Setelah beres, aku mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengintip album itu.

"Appa, album apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, Kyu. Coba kau ambil kemoceng dan bersihkan. Kita lihat sama-sama." perintahku. Kyuhyun membawa album itu keluar dengan sebuah kemoceng. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali. Album itu sudah terlihat lebih bersih. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku dan memberikan album itu padaku. Aku tidak lakas membukanya. Aku masih mencoba mengingatnya.

"Kyu, aku ingat. Ini album foto Umma dan Appa saat masih muda dulu." Seruku girang. Wajah Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Aku mengangguk yakin. "Buka, Appa!"

Aku membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah foto. Fotoku dan Eunhyuk saat pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar bersama. Eunhyuk merangkul bahuku sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan aku malah terlihat dingin dan hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ah, iya, dulu aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Appa berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini ada ceritanya, Kyu."

* * *

_Huuh, lagi-lagi, aku harus satu sekolah dengan yeojya berisik itu. Aku, kan maunya satu sekolah dengan Kibum. Aku berjalan sambil digandeng Umma dengan wajah cemberut. Disampingku, yeojya berisik itu terus megoceh entah tentang apa pada ibunya._

_ "Umma, Umma tahu tidak, tadi Hae membantu Hyukkie, lho caat di cekolah." Ujar anak itu sambil memandangku._

_ "Jeongmal? Hae membantu Hyukkie?" sekarang giliran Umma yang ikut terkejut._

_ "Ne, Ahjumma, Hae baik cekali, lho." Hah, bicara saja masih cadel, kenapa cerewet sekali._

_ "Aish, kau ini cerewet sekali sih, Cadel?" ejekku._

_ "Mwo? Hyukkie nggak celewet kok. Iya, kan, Umma, Ahjumma?" katanya._

_ "Ne, Hyukkie nggak cerewet, kok. Hyukkie itu anak yang aktif." Balas Umma. Iya, aktif bicara, alias cerewet. "Eh, bagaimana kalau kita foto di depan taman itu." Usul Umma._

_ Mwo? Foto dengan yeojya itu? Ogah. Tapi belum sempat aku menolak, yeojya itu sudah menarikku dan tanpa permisi merangkul pundakku. Aku melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatapnya sengit. Tapi bukannya takut, ia malah kembali merangkul pundakku._

_ "Kami siap, Ahjumma!" serunya. Sial, Umma sudah siap dengan kameranya. Alhasil, aku terpaksa berfoto dengannya. Tapi lihat saja, pasti wajahku dingin sekali._

* * *

Aku menyudahi ceritaku. Dan Kyuhyun melongo mendengarnya. Kenapa dengan anak ini. Kenapa malah wajahnya seperti itu.

"Appa, Appa serius dulu seperti itu? Jangan-jangan dulu Appa menyukai Kibum ahjumma?"

"Memang. Tapi itu dulu. Lama kelamaan, tidak buruk juga berteman dengan Umma-mu." Jawabku. Aku membalik halaman album. Dan terlihat fotoku, Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Yunho hyung di pesta ulang tahun ku. Difoto itu terlihat Eunhyuk dan Kibum tertawa lebar karena Yunho hyung mengecup pipiku, sedangkan wajahku sudah seperti orang keracunan.

* * *

_Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Awalnya Umma menawarkan padaku untuk mengundang teman-teman sekelasku. Tapi aku menolak. Aku hanya mengundang Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Yunho hyung saja. Aku merasa malu jika harus mengundang teman-temanku ke acara ulang tahunku. Aku, kan, sudah kelas lima SD. Tidak terasa sudah lama juga aku berteman dengan Eunhyuk. Sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu meributkan kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah mau diam. Bahkan malah ia yang terlihat sibuk saat mempersiapkan pestanya. Yang ulang tahun siapa, yang sibuk siapa._

_ Pesta dimulai pukul tujuh malam. Semua tamu undanganku sudah datang. Memang hanya acara kecil-kecilan, tapi bagiku ini sangat berkesan. Apalagi saat aku melihat Eunhyuk menggunakan baju pesta berwarna biru. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat imut. Kami menyanyikan lagi selamat ulang tahun sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian aku menutup mataku dan memohon._

_ **Tuhan, semoga aku bersama dengan Eunhyuk selamanya.**_

_ BUUUH..._

_ Aku meniup lilin dengan sekali tiup. Tapi sayang, ada satu lilin yang masih menyala._

_ "Wah, yang itu harus mati!" pekik Eunhyuk spontan dan meniupnya. Lilin padam. Aku memandang Eunhyuk kaget, sedangkan yang dipandang malah tersenyum dengan polosnya._

_ Umma mulai memotong kueku dan membaginya menjadi delapan bagian kemudian membagikannya pada kami. Setelah mendapat bagian kue kami, aku mengajak yang lain utnuk makan di taman samping sambil merasakan angin malam._

_ "Hae, kau memohon apa tadi?" tanya Yuho hyung._

_ "Jangan dijawab! Kalau dijawab nanti nggak terkabul, lho!" cegah Eunhyuk. Aku yang awalnya akan menjawab, akhirnya terpaksa menelan kembali jawabanku. Daripada permintaanku tidak terkabul._

_ "Ck! Kau tidak asyik." Dengus Yunho hyung. "Oh, ya, apa kau mendapat hadiah spesial tahun ini?"_

_ Hadiah spesial apa? Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial. Toh, aku juga tidak terlalu megharapkan hadiah seperti itu._

_ "Hae dapat, kok." Kata Eunhyuk._

_ "Apa?" tanyaku._

_ CHU~~_

_ Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengecup pipiku. Pipiku terasa panas setelah Eunhyuk mengecupnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum sedikit malu padaku. Aduh, aku juga malu._

_ "Selamat ulang tahun, Hae." Ujarnya tulus._

_ "Ne, gomawo." Jawabku malu._

_ "Hae-ah..." panggil Yunho hyung dengan suara mendayu. Aku menoleh._

_ CHU~~_

_ Kini giliran Yunho hyung yang mengecup pipiku. Aku tersentak kaget dan berteriak. Pasti wajahku sudah seperti orang keracunan. Eunhyuk dan Kibum tertawa lebar. Sialnya, Umma malah memotretnya._

* * *

"Hahahahaha...! Nasibmu jelek sekali, Appa." Ejek Kyuhyun. Ya, memang saat itu adalah saat paling mengerikan di hidupku. Halaman berganti, sekarang adalah fotoku bersama Eunhyuk berlatarkan sebuah hutan bakau. Ah, aku ingat. Ini saat aku dan Eunhyuk tersesat di hutan bakau di karyawisata saat SMP dulu.

* * *

_"HYUKKIE!"_

_ Aku terus menjerit memanggil Eunhyuk. Kakiku semakin membawaku masuk lebih dalam ke arah hutan. Saat akan berkumpul, aku mendengar suara jeritan Eunhyuk dari arah hutan. Karena panik, aku segera berlari menuju hutan untuk mencari Eunhyuk._

_ "Hae... tolong.. hiks.. hiks.." panggil Eunhyuk. Suaranya semakin jelas. Aku menyibak dahan bakau yang menghalangi jalan, dan menemukan Eunhyuk terduduk di tanah dengan kaki berdarah. Aku berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk basah karena airmatanya. Ia segera memelukku saat aku menghampirinya. Rok pantainya yang berwarna putih terlihat kotor dan sedikit basah karena terkena lumpur._

_ Aku mengangkat Eunhyuk dan menyandarkannya ke batang pohon. Eunhyuk masih sedikir terisak. Aku memperhatikan kaki Eunhyuk yang terluka. Darahnya memang sudah mulai mengering. Aku mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sakuku dan membersihkan darah Eunhyuk._

_ "Hiks.. appo.." ringis Eunhyuk saat aku tak sengaja menekannya terlalu keras._

_ "Mianhae." Kataku. Setelah bersih, aku melepas kaos pantaiku dan membalutkannya ke luka Eunhyuk. Sekarang aku hanya menganakan singlet hitam. Aku duduk bersandar di samping Eunhyuk yang masih terisak._

_ "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Apa masih sakit?" kataku. Eunhyuk menggeleng. Kutarik pundaknya agar ia bersandar padaku._

_ "Go-gomawo." Ujarnya terbata._

_ "Jangan dipikirkan. Kenapa kau sampai bisa ada disini?"_

_ "Aku, sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Tapi tanpa terasa aku masuk terlalu dalam. Dan aku tersesat." Eunhyuk menarik nafas. "Aku berlari karena takut, lalu aku jatuh."_

_ "Aku mengerti." Kataku. Aku memandang langit. Ck! Mendung. Aku berniat mengajak Eunhyuk kembali. Tapi sialnya hujan terlanjur turun. Akhirnya kami memilih berteduh dibawah pohon. Memang tidak terllau berguna karena beberapa tetes air hujan masih bisa mengenai kami. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada memaksa menembus hujan._

_ Mungkin karena lelah atau apa, Eunhyuk sampai tertidur di pundakku saat sedang menanti hujan berhenti. Iseng-iseng, aku mengambil ponselku dari saku celanaku. Untung tidak mati, walau tidak ada sinyal. Aku menyiapkan kameranya dan memotret wajah kami berdua. Setelah itu kuperhatikan wajah tidur Eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan begitu damai. Sempurnya._

_ Akhirnya hujan berhenti juga. Eunhyuk masih tertidur. Dengan perlahan aku menganggat tubuh Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kubawa tubuh Eunhyuk kembali ke penginapan kami._

* * *

"Appa keren, kan, Kyu?"

"Tidak, biasa saja. Aku juga akan melakukannya kalau Sungmin noona terluka."

"Hei, kalau saat itu aku tidak menyelamatkan Umma-mu, kau tidak akan ada sekarang ini. Dan jika kau tidak ada, kau tidak bisa bertemu Sungmin."

Kyuhyun diam. Haha! Kena kau! Kubuka halaman selanjutnya. Sekarang fotoku dan Eunhyuk saat festival di SMA. Aku ingat, saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Eunhyuk.

* * *

_Aku, Yunho hyung, Jaejoong noona, dan Eunhyuk berkeliling sekolah melihat-lihat stan di festifal. Sebenarnya, yang bebas berkeliling itu hanya aku, Eunhyuk, dan Jaejoong noona. Tapi, Yunho hyung sengaja kabur agar bisa berkeliling bersama kami juga kekasihnya, padahal dia salah satu panitia._

_ Ada untungnya juga Yunho hyung menjadi panitia, ia mengajak kami mencoba wahana rumah hantu. Alasannya biar bisa dipeluk-peluk oleh yeojyachingu-nya. Aku setuju, lumayan, kan kalau Eunhyuk memelukku. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya kami berhasil membujuk yeojya yang bersama kami untuk mencoba wahana itu._

_ Didalam rumah hantu itu, jalannya bercabang menjadi tiga. Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong noona memilih jalan ke sebelah kiri, dan aku memilih jalan yang ditengah. Awalnya memang tidak terlalu menakutkan. Tapi, saat mulai dipertengahan jalan, hantu yang muncul mulai menyeramkan. Eunhyuk mulai mengeratkan rangkulannya dilenganku. Hihihi... asyik juga._

_ Kami berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Eunhyuk masih setia merangkul lenganku. Didalam, Eunhyuk memang sempat memelukku karena kaget. Tapi hanya sekali. Tak apalah, yang penting dipeluk Eunhyuk. Sesaat setelah kami keluar, Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong noona menyusul keluar. Hanya saja, Jaejoong noona sedikit menangis sambil memeluk lengan Yunho hyung. Bisa dipastikan, Jaejoong nona takut setengah mati._

_ Setelah dari wahana rumah hantu, kami beralih melihat kontes menyanyi yang ada di lapangan sekolah. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalaku. Aku menyuruh Eunhyuk menontonku dari dekat, karena aku akan ikut kontes itu. Eunhyuk setuju dan menyemangatiku. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku menuju meja pendaftaran dan mendaftar. Ah, aku mendapat nomor 53. Ck! Lama tidak, ya?_

_ "Permisi, aku harus mengantri berapa orang lagi untuk bisa naik?" tanyaku pada seorang sunbae._

_ "Hmm.. kau nomor berapa?"_

_ "Lima puluh tiga."_

_ "Ah, kurang dua orang lagi." Jawbanya. Dua orang lagi. Tidak masalah._

_ Setelah menunggu kurang lebih delapan menit, kini giliranku naik ke atas panggung. Dari atas panggung, aku melihat Eunhyuk melambai padaku. Aku tersenyum dan balas melambai. Aku mulai menyanyikan lagu No Other dari Super Junior. Sesekali aku melirik dan menunjuk Eunhyuk. Selesai menyanyikan lagu, aku maju kedepan._

_ "Kamshahamnida sudah mendengarkan nyanyianku. Sekarang, izinkan aku mengatakan sebuah hal penting. Untuk gadis bernama Lee Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk, lagu itu, kupersembahkan untukmu." Kataku. Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu. Beberapa ada yang memandang Eunhyuk sambil menyorakinya. "Hyukkie! Saranghae! Jadilah yeojyachingu-ku!"_

_ Teriakan penonton semakin keras. Seorang pembawa acara berdiri di samping Eunhyuk dan memberikannya sebuah mic._

_ "Nado saranghae. Aku mau menjadi yeojyachingu-mu." Jawab Eunhyuk._

_ Saking senangnya aku melompat turun dari panggung dan menerjang Eunhyuk._

* * *

"Itu baru hebat, Appa!" puji Kyuhyun. "Aku sekarang percaya urat malu Appa memang sudah putus. Nyatanya Appa berani tahan malu mengatakan hal itu di depan banyak orang."

Ehm, sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin memujiku atau menghinaku, sih? Kyuhyun membalik halaman album. Sekarang adalah fotoku dan Eunhyuk yang saling berangkulan di rumah ini. Ah, aku ingat, ini diambil setelah aku melamar Eunhyuk di rumah ini.

* * *

_Sudah delapan tahun aku dan Eunhyuk menjalin hubungan. Tentu tidak mudah menjalin hubungan selama itu. Pertengkaran memang terkadang terjadi, bahkan kami sempat berpisah tiga kali. Tapi jodoh memang tidak kemana. Nyatanya kami kembali di persatukan._

_ Setelah delapan tahun, aku berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan Appa. Dan Eunhyuk sekarang memiliki sebuah butik di Myeondeong. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang entah keberapa. Aku berniat membuat makan malam yang romantis di rumahku dan melamar Eunhyuk._

_ Sesuai perjanjian, pukul tujuh malam Eunhyuk samapi di rumahku. Setelah itu kami berbincang sebenatr lalu makan malam. Setelah makan malam, aku mengajak Eunhyuk berdansa di ruang tengah. Semua rumah sudah ku-set seromantis mungkin. Saat sedang asyik berdansa, saat itulah, aku mencoba menyelipkan cincin ke jari tengah Eunhyuk, dan berhasil._

_ "Hae," panggil Eunhyuk. Mungkin ia merasa ada sesuatu di jarinya._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ Eunhyuk berhenti berdansa dan melihat jari tangannya. "I-ini."_

_ "Hmm? Apa itu?" godaku._

_ Eunhyuk memandangku bingung. "Cincin ini maksudnya... kau..."_

_ "Aku?"_

_ "Kau melamarku?" tanyanya ragu._

_ "Kenapa ragu? Kau tidak mau kulamar? Kita sudah pacaran terlalu lama, Hyukkie. Sudah saatnya hubungan ini kita bawa ke tahap yang lebih serius." Jelasku._

_ "Hae, aku—"_

_ "Kau apa? Tidak mau?"_

_ "Tentu saja aku mau!" pekiknya sambil meneteskan airmata. Eunhyuk melompat memelukku. Aku tangkap tubuhnya dan kami berpelukan sambil berputar. Kuturunkan Eunhyuk dan kupandang wajahnya._

_ "Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."_

_ "Hm! Nado saranghae." Jawab Eunhyuk mantap. Aku mencium Eunhyuk lembut. Meluapkan perasaan bahagiaku. Tangan Eunhyuk melingkar di leherku. Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku dan membopong Eunhyuk ke kamarku di lantai dua. Memang sedikit susah, tapi tidak terlalu kupikirkan. Kuhempaskan tubuh Eunhyuk keranjangku dan kupandang wajahnya._

_ "Selamanya kau milikku, Hyukkie."_

_ "Selamanya aku milikmu."_

_ Kami kembali berciuman dan selanjutnya... kalian tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi._

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melongo mendengar ceritaku.

"Jadi, sebelum kalian menikah, kalian sudah merencanakan membuat diriku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, dan karena aku belum yakin kau sudah 'jadi', aku memutuskan untuk mengulanginya lagi saat malam pengantin kami. Hahaha.. :D" jawabku.

"Lalu foto itu? Kalian tidak mengambilnya saat kalian sedang—"

"Astaga! Tentu saja tidak. Kami mengambilnya besok paginya. Kau tidak lihat latar belakangnya saja taman belakang rumah kita." Kataku. Kyuhyun nyengir.

Dibawah foto itu adalah foto yang paling aku sukai. Foto pernikahanku dan Eunhyuk yang dicetak kecil. Dari semua moment menyenangkanku bersama Eunhyuk, moment dimana aku mengikat sumpah bersama Eunhyuk sebagai suami istri dihapan Tuhanlah yang paling kusukai. Karena saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku dan Eunhyuk adalah suatu kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

"Ah, Kyu, aku jadi merindukan Umma-mu." Ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, ke rumah Kibum ahjumma." Ajak Kyuhyun. Boleh juga.

"Baiklah, kau bersiaplah dulu. Appa mau menyimpan ini dulu." Ujarku. Kyuhyun beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Aku meletakkan album foto itu di atas meja di depan sofa tempatku tadi duduk. Aku beralih memandang foto pernikahanku dan Eunhyuk yang terpajang besar di dinding ruang tengah. Aku tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kami dulu dan sekarang.

"Aku pulang! Hae? Kyu? Kalian di rumah?"

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, aku bergeas menuju ke depan. Ternyata Eunhyuk sudah pulang. Aku merangkul pinggangnya. "Baru saja kami berniat menyusulmu. Tapi kau sudah pulang duluan." Kataku sambil menggiring Eunhyuk ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga dengan celana belum diresletingkan. "Umma sudah pulang?"

"Ya! Kyu! Naikkan retsleting celana mu!" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Hwaaa! Mian Umma!" Kyuhyun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Dasar anak itu. Aku mengajak Eunhyuk duduk di sofa.

"Kau lelah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Apa ini?" Eunhyuk mengambil album foto yang kuletakkan di meja.

"Album kenangan kita."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Kukira ini hilang." Ujarnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghilangkan bukti cinta kita, Chagi."

"Kau gombal." Eunhyuk menyikutku pelan.

"Mau melihatnya?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Nanti malam?" ajakku. Eunhyuk memandangku dengan pandangan menimbang.

"Baiklah, nanti malam." Jawabnya. Aku tertawa dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Saranghae."

"Aku tahu. Kau sering mengatakannya padaku, Hae."

"Dan aku tidak akan bosan mengatakannya. Karena berapapun ku katakan, tidak akan bisa menyaingi rasa cintaku padamu."

"Hahaha... aku tahu itu. Nado saranghae." Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

Inilah hidupku, kebahagianku. Dan kebahagian ini tak hanya ku abadikan dalam foto. Tapi juga dalam hidup dan hatiku. Selamanya, tak akan kulepaskan kebahagiaan ini lepas dari genggamanku.

THE END

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Annyeong... Mi kembali membawa fict selingan. semoga suka.

Untuk Super Junior Letter's, mungkin akan update sekitar tanggal 16-19 April nanti (dipasin pas Mi liburan :D)

wanna review now? :)


End file.
